


Principium

by orphan_account



Series: Hadrian's Tale [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fairy Tales, Hogwarts, M/M, Soul Bond, Time Travel, bearing submissive, pureblood, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more to Tom's side of the story than there originally seems to be - a lot more. And this is the beginning - the very beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principium

There’s more to the story of Harry and Tom then there seems to be. 

It goes back to the times when Tom himself was just a teen, a student at Hogwart’s School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tom surrounded himself with the heirs and heiresses of pureblood families. Everyone knew that Tom wasn’t pureblooded himself, but at the same time nobody knew. It was the best kept secret, it still is.

Tom surrounded himself with pureblood culture and of course heard of the tales that were to be told. But the legends that most commonly stick out in every man’s mind is that of the bearing submissive. In and of itself it’s none too important, quite unrealistic. 

The bearing submissive is the desire of every male with wizarding blood in his veins, it’s an unconscious desire; one that leads to many affairs taking place – the male is never completely satisfied. The bearing submissive is a name given by wizarding kind to a species makes up the smallest minority of the fae. The bearing submissive is born to an ordinary witch and wizard. Blood doesn’t truly matter, however purebloods felt the need to inform others that only pureblood lines could bear such wonders.

The child born to those ordinary parents is always male – and extraordinarily beautiful. One never knows they have the role of submissive until they reach the age of 16 where they will go through an inheritance. The inheritance gifts the young man by enhancing their natural beauty as well as giving them the ability to bear children. Along with that they are given instincts. 

Every witch or wizard has a soul mate, but this particular fae has the instincts and magic needed to find their soul mate. They are given the knowledge of a ritual which will take them to wherever or whenever their soul mate is. They must make the man of fate’s choice love them, and grow to love the man themselves. The submissive is not allowed to tell the man where he is from outright, but is allowed to drop as many subtle hints as he wishes. For after 10 months, the submissive is to return to where they came from. 

The soul mate is then left with the challenge to either locate their soul mate wherever they are in the world, or wait for the time for their submissive’s birth and coming of age. Only then can their relationship prosper and children can be born.

The fae child is returned to their own time with no memory of it until their seventeenth birthday where they suddenly remember – however only if they have been reunited with their soul mate. If their soul mate has not located them in time, or passed away from circumstances beyond their control, the fae child will continue life settling for second best, longing constantly for their lost soul mate. 

Now how does this tie back in with Tom and Hadrian’s tale? Well, how do you think?


End file.
